Five years ago
by hermy-7
Summary: L'histoire initiale. Avant Phoenix Wright, l'avocat, Phoenix Wright, l'étudiant ; mais du point de vue d'une certaine none... désolé pour la présentation je suis vraiment nulle XD


Enfin ! XD J'ai pu le boucler. C'était très, très fastidieux (surtout la fin).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T_T...

* * *

Plongée dans une solitude profonde, au fond de son vieux temple, presqu'en ruines, Iris, allongée dans son lit, rêvassait. Elle venait d'avoir 20 ans, cette année, mais elle ne songeait pas vraiment à quitter l'endroit où elle avait grandi, à abandonner cet endroit où les jours sont monotones, où les années défilent lentement. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser sœur Bikini seule, bien que cette idée eut traversé son esprit maintes et maintes fois lorsqu'elle descendait en ville, et qu'elle voyait tous ses gens travailler pour pouvoir vivre, tous ses enfants apprendre pour pouvoir un jour avoir un bon travail et gagner leurs vies. À chaque descente en ville, elle se reposait la question : « Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? ». La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était bien de fuir cette ambiance rébarbative où elle avait grandit, c'était de découvrir de nouvelles choses, tout simplement.

La sonnerie de son portable la sortit de ses pensées. Alors elle se releva et pris l'objet sur la table de nuit avant de le porter à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Iris, c'est moi.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

-Dahlia ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu pourras venir chez moi, demain ?

-Euh… eh bien, oui, je pense.

-Très bien, je te raconterai tout plus tard, en attendant, sois là demain à une heure.

-D'accord… répondit-elle malgré le fait que sa sœur avait déjà raccroché.

Elle posa soigneusement le portable sur la table de nuit avant de s'allonger lourdement sur son lit. Elle souffla longuement, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle savait que si sa sœur l'avait invité, ça n'était pas pour papoter ou simplement se voir, c'était parce qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois de plus fourrée dans une sale affaire.

Elle avait commencé par le vol du bijou de son père, pour se venger. Tout de suite, elle sût que sa jumelle était envahie par de sombres pensées, ça l'effraya un peu. Elle l'aida tout de même à commettre son méfait, car c'était sa sœur de sang, et elle y attachait un profond intérêt. Depuis, elle avait essayer de la ramener sur le droit chemin, jusqu'au jour maudit où sa jumelle fût amener à tuer la fille de sa belle-mère, avec qui elle avait grandit. Là, elle prit vraiment peur. Et maintenant, elle lui demande près de six mois plus tard de lui donner un coup de main.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois, car elle avait un pressentiment désagréable, le pressentiment que tout allait mal se passer.

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, elle sonna à l'appartement de sa sœur jumelle. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte, et elles se retrouvèrent face à face.

C'était fou comme quoi elles se ressemblaient, malgré la distance à laquelle elles étaient séparées. Seuls leurs cheveux avaient pris des couleurs différentes, Iris les avait noir, tandis que Dahlia les avaient rouge.

C'était la seule différence physique qu'elle notait, en ce moment, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, au niveau mental. Elle savait que la personne en face d'elle avait un côté malveillant, démoniaque.

-E…entre.

Dahlia lui ouvrit la porte et elle rentra, peu rassurée, dans un ravissant petit salon. Sa jumelle lui fit signe de s'assoir, avant de s'assoir à son tour.

-J'ai un problème, j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

-Un… un problème ?

Dahlia perdit son air angélique et commença à mettre sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air cruel et méprisable.

-J'ai empoisonné un homme y'a deux jours, et j'ai confié la preuve de mon méfait à un imbécile de mon université pour pouvoir m'en sortir. La police est sur mon dos, alors si je le vois, elle va se douter de quelque chose. Mais il faut absolument que je récupère cette preuve. Alors j'te propose de prendre ma place, les flics n'y verront que du feu, pendant que moi j'irai reprendre mon pendentif. Si ça se passe mal, je serai obligée de le tuer et alors, comme tu aura tenu compagnie aux flics, j'aurais un alibi en béton, voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses.

Iris paniqua intérieurement. Même si elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour lui faire plaisir, elle était quand même réticente à l'idée de pouvoir l'aider une nouvelle fois à commettre son crime. Alors elle proposa :

-Et si… si je prenais ta place… pour aller voir cet… « imbécile »… Je ferai en sorte de récupérer ton pendentif, et comme ça… tu n'auras pas un autre meurtre sur le dos. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses le mal, Dahlia.

Son interlocutrice parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de lancer :

-Comme tu veux, Iris. Ça m'est égal tant que tu récupères mon pendentif. On a rendez-vous a quinze heure moins quart au parc, je t'ai déjà préparé les habits et la teinture.

Iris se sentit soulagée d'avoir pu l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Sa jumelle repris son air angélique, puis continua :

-Ils s'appelle Phoenix Wright, il étudie le droit au tribunal à ses heures perdues. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré. C'est moi qui l'ai abordé en premier, si on te le demande, ne l'oublies pas. Je lui ai donné le pendentif qui cachait le poison, et je lui ai dit que c'était le symbole de notre « amour » (elle eut un rictus nerveux) . Vas-y doucement quand tu le lui demanderas, tu veux ? Sinon il se doutera de quelque chose. Il étudie l'art à l'université Henri Beaucoup. Tu lui parleras comme ça d'accord ?

Là, elle fit un magnifique sourire digne des plus grandes comédiennes.

-Tu as tout compris ?

-O…oui, c'est bon.

-D'accord. Maintenant va te faire la teinture, la salle de bain est par là.

-B…bien.

Iris arriva exprès en avance, pour ne pas avoir à le reconnaître si il était déjà là, même si elle pensait pouvoir facilement le reconnaître, car Dahlia lui avait fait un portrait plutôt détaillé. Pas étonnant, puisqu'elle étudie la littérature, se dit-elle.

Elle s'assit à un banc, dos à une magnifique fontaine. Sa sœur lui avait donné son ombrelle, qu'elle trouvait quelque peu encombrante mais cependant très charmante. Et ses habits lui allaient parfaitement. En plus de se ressembler, elles avaient exactement la même physionomie. Ses rêvasseries furent troublées par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme.

Elle releva la tête, et le reconnut parfaitement, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Automatiquement elle sourit timidement et se leva.

Il faisait environ plus d'une tête qu'elle, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua était ses larges épaules. Il avait un air candide, naïf, et souriait à pleine dents en la regardant.

-B…bonjour, dit-elle.

-O-ouais… salut ! lança-t-il maladroitement. Tu… tu es magnifique, ma Dollie !

-Dollie ?

-Euh… j'ai cru que… ça aller bien donner si j'te donnais un surnom !

-…

-Mais, si ça t'plais pas, je t'appellerais Dahlia, hein ! C'est comme tu veux !

-Euh… Si… Ça me plaît beaucoup, sourit-elle.

-Ah ! Euh… j'voulais te dire aussi… ça m'dérange pas non plus que tu me donnes un surnom, hein ! Enfin, j'veux dire… si tu veux quoi !

-Euh… oui. Pas de problème… Feenie.

Et l'étudiant afficha un grand sourire d'enfant.

-Ça te dis d'aller au cinéma, pour fêter… bah, le fait qu'on sorte ensemble !

-Euh… eh bien oui, pourquoi pas….

-Génial !

-….Euh… Feenie ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Le pendentif que je t'ai donné… Tu pourrais… me le rendre, s'il te plaît ?

Là, il commença à rire comme un enfant de six ans tout en la serrant contre lui.

Iris dû abandonner l'idée de récupérer le pendentif pour la journée, et se laissa entraîner au cinéma dans les bras de l'homme avec qui elle sortait désormais

Huit mois passèrent. Huit mois auxquels elle n'arriva pas à reprendre le pendentif, mais aussi huit mois où Iris vit la vie sous un jour nouveau. Ses sorties en compagnie de Phoenix la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Et la seule pensée de le retrouver lui donnait des forces. Ses sentiments s'étaient changés en amour sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, et très vite, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Allongée sur son lit, rêvassant, comme au tout début, elle se mit à songer à toute cette histoire. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, mais à peine s'en rendait-elle compte. Elle était amoureuse, à un tel point qu'elle en oubliait presque de lui demander le pendentif à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Les jours où elle ne sortait pas, elle revenait au temple, pour aider Bikini…

Malgré tout, plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait le regard de sa sœur peser sur elle.

Son portable sonna, elle le prit dans sa main, et regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran. « Dahlia », quand on parle du loup…

Elle déglutit difficilement, car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et décrocha.

-A-allô ?

-C'est moi. Tu l'as récupéré ?

-Euh… non pas encore, soupira-t-elle. Mais je vais le récupérer demain c'est pro-

-Non. Je sais que tu ne le récupèreras pas. Et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre ! Tu peux rester dans ton temple, je m'occupe de tout.

-Mais !

-Je t'interdis de le revoir.

-Je- !

Trop tard, elle avait déjà raccroché.

La tristesse s'empara d'elle et elle sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux. L'estomac noué, elle répondit à l'appel de sœur Bikini, et alla préparer le repas du soir.

À peine deux jours plus tard, elle se rendit au parc, ce même parc où elle avait fait la connaissance de son Phoenix. Elle avait voulu y aller, pour pouvoir dire adieu à cette aventure, et l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'assis sur le banc dos à la fontaine, et scruta le parc. Pas de trace de Phoenix… En effet, elle était venue là avec une arrière pensée, celle de le revoir, et de lui dire toute la vérité. Mais le temps passait et il n'arrivait toujours pas. En même temps, à cette heure là il avait cours, mais elle croyait plus que tout qu'il allait arriver.

Elle dut se faire à l'idée que non, et fit le chemin inverse. En passant devant le kiosque à journaux, elle aperçut, écris en grosses lettres, « Un étudiant à l'université d'Henri Beaucoup assassiné. Le procès à lieu aujourd'hui.». Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, et cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'empara du quotidien et lut l'article en détail. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle apprit que le nom de la victime n'était pas du tout celui de son amour, mais fut tout de suite prise de peur lorsqu'elle lut le nom de l'accusé. « Phoenix Wright »…

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Encore 5 minutes avant le début du procès. Vite !

Elle courut jusqu'au tribunal, qui n'était qu'à un pâté de maison de là. Elle y rentra en sueur et essoufflée, et courut jusqu'à la salle d'audience après avoir demandé à l'huissier où elle se trouvait.

Elle se faufila parmi la foule qui entrait, parmi eux beaucoup d'étudiants, et prit place dans la grande salle d'audience.

Le cœur battant, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Elle connaissait presque tous ceux qui étaient venus regarder, des amis de Phoenix. Heureusement, se dit-elle, qu'elle avait sa tenue de nonne (dont son voile anti-démon) pour ne pas que les autres la reconnaissent, car la teinture n'était pas encore partie.

Elle se sentit rougir, lorsqu'elle aperçut son Feenie sur le banc des accusés. Elle voulut presque l'encourager, mais n'en fit rien. Le procès se passa sous ses yeux, et ce fut les heures les plus pénibles de sa vie. Surtout lorsque sa jumelle vint témoigner contre Phoenix, et encore plus lorsque ce dernier l'avait défendu lorsque son avocate l'avait accusé du meurtre. Elle avait soudainement ressenti un violent pincement au cœur, et immédiatement, elle eut envie de crier. Heureusement pour elle, au même moment, Mia Fey avait créer la confusion totale dans la salle. Alors un infime son sortit de sa bouche. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier sa colère au monde.

Elle sortit discrètement de la salle d'audience, et se réfugia dans celle des accusés. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé installé à côté de la porte, et resta immobile jusqu'à la fin du procès. Sentant le liquide chaud couler sur ces joues et tomber vulgairement sur ses cuisses. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible. Les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux… qui soutenir ? Sa sœur, sa sœur de sang ? Ou alors… Phoenix ?

Dans le fond, elle savait que c'était Dalhia la coupable, mais elle refusait de l'abandonner… une nouvelle fois.

Mais son Feenie était accusé, de meurtre ! Alors qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à une mouche !

Elle se surpris en train de frapper le canapé. Et les larmes continuaient à couler à flot.

Des sentiments trop fort pour elle la déchiraient intérieurement. Dahlia ? Phoenix ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mia Fey et… Phoenix. Il avait l'air abattu.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait put faire ça ! Ma Dollie !

Elle n'entendit que ça, étant trop loin pour pouvoir écouter la totalité de leur conversation .

Elle sécha ses larmes, prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança vers eux.

Elle était décidée, elle allait tout lui dire ! La** vérité.**

Mais là, tout bascula.

« Je vais étudier fort pour devenir avocat et aider mon ami. Si je me dépêche je pourrais peut-être l'aider ! »

Elle s'arrêta, et baissa la tête. Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie, tourner la page. Peut-être serait-il temps de faire de même ? Elle se retourna, et sortit du tribunal. Là, elle vit sa sœur, menottée, rentrer dans une voiture de police, et elle sut que plus jamais elle ne quitterait son vieux temple, plus jamais elle n'allait descendre en ville, plus jamais elle n'allait tomber amoureuse.

Elle avait longtemps pleurer, à l'époque, mais s'en été vite remise, même si elle gardait le douloureux souvenir au plus profond d'elle-même. Bientôt, elle ne pleurait plus le soir avant de s'endormir, et la plaie cicatrisait lentement en elle.

Mais un jour… **il **était revenu.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Et cette histoire se termine plutôt mal.


End file.
